


Shocked to the Core

by StaticNova1985



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticNova1985/pseuds/StaticNova1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New guy at school, new guy now living with the Hawkins family, huge gang fight at the docks, AND a weird gas all in one day. Virgil and Richie are just know that this will change their lives forever, the only question is: for better or worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocked to the Core

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. If you have any suggestions at all feel free to tell me. Hope you all enjoy!

“So boys how was your winter break?” Frieda asks hoping for an explanation as to why Virgil and Richie only hung out with her and Daisy four times during the FIVE WEEKS they had off. “Well, ummm, about that…” Richie says quietly while trying to come up with an answer that doesn’t let on to the fact that they had forgotten about the girls for the most part and spent the majority of their break either at the center playing basketball or at the Hawking’s residence playing video games.

“Oh never mind” with that issue averted the next problem ran right into Virgil’s back (although they didn’t know how much trouble they will cause just yet). On impact papers went flying mostly from the kid’s books and notebooks that he was carrying “Sorry! I’m so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going and I really need to learn to use lockers more, and do you know where the Bio lab is by any chance?” the flurry of words came out so fast that it was almost hard to understand. “You must be the new kid I’ve heard about, CJ Cromwell I think?” Daisy asked as she and the others helped collect the papers that had scattered. CJ was about Virgil’s height he had on glasses like Richie but his were in metallic pink frames, he was wearing a long black winter coat that looked rally warm, his hair was almost as dark as Virgil’s but had large curls that would sometime obscure his face. “And don’t worry about Virg here he’s taken harder blows than that.” Richie’s comment being responded to by a light punch to the shoulder buy the aforementioned dark skinned teen. “Anyway it didn’t hurt and didn’t leave a bruise or anything so don’t worry about it, Richie and I got bio too so just follow us.” As the group of teens got up from the floor a tall fire red haired guy walked past shoving Virgil and Richie back down then helping the girls and the new kid up. “Well if it isn’t Virgil and Richie still trying to woo my girls? HA good luck with that.” “We are SO NOT your girls” both ladies said in perfect unison. The red head turned to look at CJ “Hmm so _you_ are the new kid” an arm wraps around CJ’s shoulders “Trust me those losers aren’t worth your time at all, so let’s dich these losers”. “Leave him be Francis!” Richie says with growl as he get up from the return trip to the floor. “Listen here Foley the name is F-STOP get it through your thick skull!” after flicking the blonde’s glasses off his face Francis storms off while also dragging CJ with him. “See you guys in bio!” he able to call before him and Francie round a corner and disappear from sight.

“What’s you problem with those guys they’re nice, and that more than I can say for you.” CJ protested as he forcefully removed Francis’ arm and gave him a look of anger that would even make the red head feel bad. “Listen here boy, I’M in charge here and when I say you hang with me then you’re with me not those losers.” For a solid minute both boys just stood there glaring at each other till CJ stormed off in hopes of finding the Biology classroom in time.

Virgil and Richie sat down in bio “Dude, Virg I got a look at one of the papers that CJ had dropped and I looked like a partial formula for a neurotoxin” The darker skinned teen looked confused “are you sure? Maybe he’s also a super genius” Richie sqinted his eyes at his friend “I’m not kidding, but maybe I’m wrong” just then the bell rang and CJ burst through the door and tripping over the teacher’s foot resulting in him once again tumbling to the floor though this time only a few papers flew instead of the twenty or more that went flying earlier. “Mr. Cromwell you’re late for class already, I hope this doesn’t become a pattern for you.” Mr. Smith said in the most boring monotone voice he has ever used. “Sorry sir, I got sort of lost, it shouldn’t happen again” The teen quickly picked up the dropped papers and immediately moved to a seat right behind Virgil. “You must have a thing for flashy entrances or something” Richie whispered as Mr. Smith finished taking roll. “Sorry, thanks to Francie I got even more lost, I was lucky to find the class this fast, does he do this sort of thing with all the new guys?” CJ whispered trying not to get into any more trouble with the teacher.

As biology was finishing up Richie noticed that a note fell out of Virgil’s backpack. “Hey V, what’s this?” “Wade left me a note in my locker today, he wants me to meet him at the docks tonight, and if I don’t want to end up with a full body cast I have to go.” Virgil says while also looking like he has seen a ghost “Who’s this Wade guy?” a look of shock appears on both boy’s faces. “Wade is pretty much a black Francie with a tad more bite to his bark, and they don’t get along at all with each other”. Before Virgil and Richie could explain more about the pure hatred between the school’s two worst thugs the bell for the next class period rang and the tree bolted for their next class.

The rest of the day went by with relative ease for all three. At lunch Francie tried once again to get CJ to hang with him and his crew but all he got was a slap to the face that the entire courtyard heard, and needless to say but Francie ran off like a little kid.

After school Virgil and Richie convinced CJ to join them for a round of Zombie Hunter at Virgil’s place. As they enter the Hawking residence the trio were met with an annoyed Sharon Looking directly at her baby bro. “Last night was your turn to do the dishes and garbage baby bro, and guess what… THEY’RE NOT DONE!!!!” Sharon then commenced to drag Virgil off into the kitchen. “Wow Virgil’s sister sure is scary” CJ says leaning over to Richie as they both stand by the front door too scared to move in case Sharon comes back. “Her bark is way worse than her bite, she couldn’t hurt a fly, but she would defiantly put the fear of god in it.” At that Sharon returned “so who are you?” Sharon said to the new guy Virgil has brought home. “Name’s CJ, I’m new to Dakota. Richie and Virgil were like the first people I ran into here… in more way than one.” The last comment elicits a chuckle out of Richie. “Well since you’re new to Dakota would you like to stay for dinner?” Came the voice of Robert Hawkins descending the stairs from the second floor. “Only if I can cook dinner, think of it as a thank you for having me over, and besides I heard Sharon’s cooking sucks” “MY COOKING IS JUST FINE!!!” At the prospect of having a reprieve from his daughter’s cooking he agrees. “Well okay, hope you know how to cook spaghetti because that was what Sharon had planned to cook.” The moment spaghetti was spoken CJ got a really excited look on his face “I love making spaghetti! I used to make it for my family all the time, my grandmother taught me to make a fantastic meat sauce.” With that CJ ran for the kitchen, and moments after entering Virgil is getting shoved out of the kitchen. “What was that about?” Robert looks at his son who looks confused as to why their new friend and guest just shoved him out of the kitchen to finish the dishes “CJ is making dinner tonight for everyone instead of your sister.” “YES!!!!” Virgil high fives Richie and they both run into the kitchen to help their new friend cook dinner.

After a couple of minutes of hearing the sound of pots clanging, and scurrying feet Robert and Sharon decide to take a peek inside the kitchen. To their amusement Virgil is sitting at the table while Richie is chopping lettuce for a fresh salad and CJ is working on the spaghetti sauce and is using Virgil as a taste tester. The two back out content to just stay out of the way unless needed.

After dinner Robert, Sharon and CJ are all cleaning up while Virgil and Richie are almost catatonic after eating so much. Robert looked over to his son’s newest friend “You must cook a lot of meals for your family. I hope they appreciate your cooking as much as Virgil and Richie seem to.” With the mention of his family CJ seemed to instantly change his happy smile into one that even Virgil could tell was put up to hide extreme pain. “Yeah they _did_.” The teen said almost too quiet for Robert or Sharon to hear. Sharon wanting to get to the bottom of this sudden change in demeanor of a guy who was overfilled with excitement just a moment ago did not ignore the comment “What do you mean ‘did’, don’t they still like your cooking, I know I would”. CJ blushed at complement knew he couldn’t avoid the subject of his family anymore, “let’s go sit down in the living room then we can talk more” Robert piped up because looking at the teen he could tell that the subject of his parents seemed to make the boy look like he was about ready to collapse.

After everyone sat down in the Living room with CJ situated between Richie and Virgil on the couch CJ began his explanation. “My parents worked for Bruce Wayne as top level scientific advisors. They oversaw projects that would have crippled Gotham’s major crazies like Joker, Poison Ivy, and Scarecrow. They were the best at what they did, and I learned a ton from them. Unfortunately as they were working on an antidote to Ivy’s poison kiss, Scarecrow attacked the facility my parents were working in.” At this point CJ was almost in tears, so he stopped for a minute to collect himself. “Anyway he killed my parents and then destroyed the entire building killing everyone else. To make matters even worse that bastard burned down my house killing my grandparents too. Mr. Wayne was very kind and not only paid for my family’s funeral, he also helped me deal with the insurance on the house, and my parent’s life insurance.” “Understandably I didn’t want to stay in Gotham so Mr. Wayne gave me $50,000 to help pay for an apartment wherever I decided to move to, and I so after about two weeks of just traveling I decided to stay here in Dakota” Everyone looked at CJ with immense sadness in their eyes, but their faces also showed understanding at losing family. “Didn’t Batman try to save your parents at all?” Virgil asked hoping that the dark knight tried to do something. “Ya, both he and Mr. Wayne tried to stop them but they both just ended up getting hurt badly, and I’m pretty sure Batman was hurt even worse because he was out of commission for a while. I think the day I left he got back to crime fighting.”

After a few moments of silence both Virgil and Richie turned to their new friend and gave a much needed hug. Before either boy could let go Sharon and Mr. Hawkins joined in the group hug. Tears started to fall from CJ’s face out of sheer relief to be able to tell someone. “Do you have an apartment yet?” Mr. Hawkins asked hoping for a different answer than the one he is expecting “well most people don’t rent apartments so fourteen year olds” unfortunately it was the answer he was expecting. “14?!?!” Virgil, Richie and Sharon all shouted in shock. “Oh, yea I’m only 14. I kind of skipped a grade or two.” “Anyway” Mr. Hawkins interjected seeing how late it’s getting “You are welcome to live with us as long as you need to, you’ll be one of the family.” With the thought that he’ll get to be a part of a family again he couldn’t help it but cry more with a huge smile firmly planted on his face.

After all the tears of joy had fallen, Mr. Hawkins drove CJ and Richie to a local motel that CJ had been staying at. Virgil had made some excuse that he had a pile of homework to do so he couldn’t come along, but Richie and CJ knew that was a blatant lie. After they packed all of his stuff into Robert’s car the teens told Mr. Hawkins that they wanted to take a walk so CJ could get to see more of the city, Mr. Hawkins knew something was up but he trusted both boys to steer clear of trouble. As the car drove away CJ looked at Richie with a worried look “How close are the docks to here?” “Not far if we hurry”.

When the two teen arrived they got there just to run into Francie and his crew. “Well shit fancy meeting you two here. Did you reconsider my offer?” Pushing past the red head in a hurry CJ said without even looking back “As if we’re here looking for our fiend so leave us alone.” Francie is angry that CJ was here for Virgil Hawkins of all people ‘why couldn’t he be here for _me?_ ’ he thought as his crew came face to face with Wade’s crew.

Richie and CJ saw Virgil throwing something into the water as they approached. “Hey Virg! Let’s get out of here before any of us get hurt” Richie’s expression was one of sheer terror at the thought of being shot or otherwise hurt. The trio ducked behind some creates as they made their escape from the all-out brawl. Before they could make it to the front gate the police had showed up and were throwing flash bangs into the crowd. One of said flash bangs landed next to some large purple Alva industries drums, which caused the drums to explode when it went off. Quickly a purple haze enveloped the area as most of the purple drums had exploded. The trio were now having coughing fits trying to avoid the police and the gangs in the purple haze. Luckily they were able to get away from the huge cluster fuck that the docks had become and the teens quickly made their way to Virgil’s place.

When they quietly entered the Hawkins’ residence all three teens were close to passing out which Richie suspects is due to the strange gas. CJ passed out first, he landed on the couch, and Virgil went next in the kitchen Richie was able to get him in one of the chairs before making his way to Virgil’s room and collapsing on the bed. ‘I hope this shit doesn’t kill us’ was Richie’s last thought before darkness took him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter seemed too long I just couldn't stop writing. If anyone feels inspired to do fan art in regard to this fic then be my guest and have at it. If art is done of this fic then I will link to in in future chapters.


End file.
